In recent years the improvements in the output of light emitting diodes (LEDs) have resulted in LEDs taking the place of incandescent, fluorescent and halogen lighting sources. For lighting applications, particularly illuminated signage, printed circuit board mounted LEDs are enclosed with an LED module. Such LED modules are connected one to another in long strings. These strings of LED modules are then mounted within a sign. It is the job of the sign maker to select the number of LED modules needed, then assemble and mount the strings of LED modules within the signs. This creation of LED strings by the sign maker for a particular application is a labor intensive process as the wires between the LED modules must be first cut, then stripped of their insulation to expose bare wire. The bare wires between adjacent LED modules are then twisted together. Once twisted together, the connection is typically secured with a wire nut applied over and covering the connection made by twisting the bare wires together. If the maker or one tasked with repairing a string of LED modules is required to perform the assembly or repair of a string of LED modules while standing on a ladder or positioned far off the ground, this assembly or repair of a string of LED modules can be hazardous. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system which eliminates the need to cut wires, strip insulation to expose bare wires, twist bare wires together and secure the connection of twisted bare wires together with a wire nut.